


Seeing is Believing

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron keeps waiting for Harry to end things with Draco until circumstances beyond his control force him to see things for what they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie).
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

Ron Weasley is stubborn.

He is so stubborn, in fact, that he refuses to believe what everyone else claims is indisputable fact. Hermione has tried to convince him and his parents have too. Heck, even Ginny has told him he's being ridiculous. George constantly tells him he needs to have his eyes checked because _Have you seen them together, little brother? It's so bloody obvious!_ But Ron refuses to believe it. Ron knows his best friend and there is absolutely no way this _thing_ between Harry and Draco is anything more than a passing fling. He just wishes Harry would come to his senses because Ron is growing quite tired of everyone telling him he's wrong.

When Harry and Ginny decided not to get back together a few years ago, Ron didn't panic. He knew Harry had been through a lot and just needed some time to himself before things could return to normal. When Ginny took back up with Dean Thomas, Ron smiled knowingly, certain she was just biding her time until things got straightened out with Harry. It was a little harder when Harry told Ron and Hermione that he wasn't strictly interested in women, but Ron was Harry's best mate, so he did his best to be supportive.

In hindsight, Ron knows he could have reacted better when Harry told him and Hermione he'd been seeing someone that he'd like them to meet. It's just that he was _not_ expecting Harry to bring _Draco sodding Malfoy_ along on their double date. Ron had been shocked, baffled even. There had been jaw-dropping disbelief. And yelling. Yes, there had definitely been yelling. Once Ron had determined that Harry wasn't under _Imperius_ or some other dark magic, he might even have shoved back from the table hard enough to send his chair flying and stormed out of the restaurant. But once he'd had a few drinks, and some time to think, Ron came to what he thought was a sensible conclusion, one that's allowed him to keep his sanity for the six long months since that first double date. Ron knows that there has always been something _unusual_ between Harry and Malfoy. Whatever it is, Harry clearly just needs to let it run its course so that he can go on with his life, preferably with Ginny, even though she's set to marry Dean two weeks from Saturday.

Which is what brings Ron, Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts lads to the Leaky in the first place. It's Dean's stag night and everything had been brilliant until _he_ showed up. Only a firm grip on Ron's arm and a quiet _Dean invited him_ and _He's Harry's boyfriend, mate,_ from Neville prevented Ron from demanding what Malfoy was doing there. Instead, Ron sits and sulks and drinks himself into oblivion, downing shot after shot of firewhiskey when it becomes apparent that Harry and Malfoy can't keep their hands off of one another. Ron is no stranger to their groping and mauling - he's Harry's roommate after all, and has walked in on them on more than one occasion. He shudders at the thought and takes another shot from the tray in front of him in hopes of erasing those particular memories.

It's not that Ron truly hates Malfoy, not anymore at least. He can even see why someone might be attracted to the prat, if they like the aristocratic, impeccably dressed, highbrow type. Malfoy seems to make Harry happy, so in that respect, Ron hopes that it's Harry who breaks it off when they end things. Of course it will be, because who in their right mind would break up with _Harry Potter_? It's just that Malfoy has ruined _everything_ , from Harry not marrying Ron's sister to monopolizing his best mate's free time so he was less available to do the sorts of things that would never appeal to Hermione. And don't think Ron hasn't noticed Harry's not-so-subtle mentions of someday moving in with Malfoy. Ron knows that they'll see each other even less if that ever happens, nevermind that he's planning to propose to Hermione soon and they'll be getting their own place anyway.

Ron's head begins to hurt from all of his heavy thoughts, and the good bit of alcohol he's consumed isn't helping. When he's so pissed that he can't even see straight, George and Charlie drag him up the back stairs to the room he is supposed to be sharing with Harry and plop him unceremoniously at the wrong end of one of the beds. When he keeps blathering on about Harry and Malfoy, George hands him a vial and tells him it's a modified calming draught that will help him sleep. Ron drinks it and slurs something that is supposed to sound like _Goodnight_ before his brothers close the door. He blindly gropes for something to cover himself up with and pulls a soft and shimmery blanket from Harry's pack on the floor. He has a little drunken giggle when he can't see his hands and realizes he's grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, but before he can think twice about it, he throws it over himself, crams a bit under his head to use as a makeshift pillow and passes out cold.

Perhaps it's the alcohol that keeps him from staying asleep. Or maybe it's the awkward position he passed out in on the bed. Whatever the reason, an only slightly less intoxicated Ron wakes with a start when he hears the door to his room close quietly. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear the fog from his mind, but freezes when he realizes just who has entered the room. It's Harry, of course. Harry and Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy, who have no idea he's here because he's under the Invisibility Cloak. Ron tries to throw the cloak off of himself but he realizes he can't move his arms. Or his mouth, or his legs or anything at all. He closes his eyes and begins to panic, until he remembers the potion George gave him, then mentally curses his whiskey-soaked self for agreeing to take _anything_ his prankster of a brother has given him without thorough examination.

Only a soft _Fuck, Draco_ breaks Ron from his thoughts and he sees Harry pressing Malfoy up against the door, practically devouring the poor man's neck.

_Oh Merlin._

Ron feels a tiny bit of sympathy for Malfoy, because that white-as-a-ghost skin of his is going to be bruised to no end if Harry keeps it up. Ron closes his eyes but he can't block out the obscene sounds they are making, because even if he wasn't under some strange variation of _Petrificus Totalus_ , he hasn't the first idea where he's left his wand.

 _Ah, good, right. Harry's stopped that nonsense with Draco's neck_ , Ron thinks, relieved. _Wait_.

_What are they doing?!_

Ron watches in horror as Harry peels Malfoy's shirt from his body, that creepy pale skin shimmering in the moonlight. Honestly, Ron is a _Weasley_ , all ginger hair and freckles galore, and even _he_ has more pigment in his skin than Malfoy. Harry seems to really like it though, because he can't seem to stop running his hands down Malfoy's chest, only stopping to rub his thumbs over Malfoy's nipples. Ron doesn't understand why Malfoy is squirming like that, because a bloke's nipples are sensitive like a woman's. They just...can't be. Can they? He'd ask Hermione, but _Merlin_ that would be embarrassing.

A loud moan and Harry's muffled chuckle bring Ron's attention back to the problem at hand. He focuses on the pair by the door and immediately wishes he hadn't. He also curses his brothers for dropping his drunk arse on the bed closest to the door because he's not ten feet away from his best mate. His best mate who is on his knees in front of Draco Malfoy. Make that a writhing Draco Malfoy, who has somehow lost his trousers and pants, and is unable to hold still as Harry strokes his very hard cock. And if _that_ isn't bad enough, there's the fact that Harry is very noisily bathing said cock with his tongue, licking and sucking on the crown and coaxing it out of the foreskin. The sounds Harry is emitting are making Ron want to be able to shout or just bloody move, because he doesn't understand why Harry is moaning while his lips stretch around Malfoy's cock. Ron is horrified, both at what he's witnessing and the fact that he's a tiny bit interested in what he's seeing.

 _Bloody hell! Why does it sound like_ he's _enjoying this too?_ Ron wonders. He knows how great it feels to have someone suck his cock, but does Harry actually _like_ doing the sucking? There is no denying that Harry looks like he's enjoying himself though, and it's apparently not the first time he's done this because Harry is _really_ getting into it. Draco's hands are tightly fisted in Harry's hair and his hips are making tiny thrusts towards Harry's mouth when Ron sees Harry grab Draco's bare arse cheeks and yank him forward.

When Harry pulls off of Draco's cock after a particularly deep swallow, and Ron hears a whispered _So good, Draco...taste so fucking good,_ he has to accept that Harry _does_ like what he's doing. Likes it enough to start bobbing his head faster and faster, anyway, eliciting sounds from Draco that no invisible, spell-paralyzed friend should _ever_ have to hear.

Draco is chanting _Harry, love you, Harry,_ low and drawn out, and Harry is just sucking away, nodding and bobbing his head. After an interminable amount of time passes, Draco's entire body stiffens and Ron thinks Harry's going to move, but...

_He's not going to...No! Turn your head Harry!_

But it's too late. Draco shouts and thrusts his hips forward and then freezes as he comes down Harry's throat. And Harry...well, Harry just keeps sucking and swallowing around him until Draco stops shuddering and braces himself against the door. Then Harry licks his lips and smiles when he stands, kissing Draco breathless before leading him over to the bed.

Ron squeezes his eyes shut when Harry undresses and lies down next to Malfoy. They kiss for ages and Ron can't understand why Harry is making those quiet, happy sounds again, because they're just _kissing_ and Harry hasn't even gotten off yet. And Ron is even more confused when Harry flips him over and kisses his way down to Malfoy's elbow after he accidentally bangs it on the end table. Ron can't hear exactly what they're saying but a muffled _Sorry, Draco, sorry_ is the only sound in the room. Malfoy must have said something too, because then Ron hears Harry laugh and resume his kissing across Malfoy's shoulders, down his back, lower and lower until...

_Bloody. Hell._

If Ron could move, he'd be scrambling off of the bed and out the door faster than a bloody snitch, because Harry is doing _filthy_ things to Malfoy in a place where Ron doesn't think any mouth has reason to ever, _ever_ be. But Harry is moaning away again,  one hand clearly stroking his erection, while Draco is squirming and rutting against the sheets. _And the sounds they are making. That must feel fantastic_ , Ron thinks. _Wait, fantastic? No!_

Ron is almost too startled by his own reaction, and by the tingling feeling he's having in his trousers, to pay much attention to Harry's whispers and gestures. He assumes that Harry is performing some type of wandless spell because the next thing he sees is Harry spreading Malfoy's legs and draping himself over that skinny, pale body while he slides carefully inside.

It's nothing like Ron saw earlier, fast and desperate and needy. This is slow and lazy, full of quiet words Ron happily can't hear, soft touches and easy thrusts. Ron has never really thought about what Harry might be like with another man, but he definitely didn't think it would be so gentle. The way Harry is doing what he's doing with Malfoy reminds Ron of the care he himself takes with Hermione. And while Ron hopes to never, _ever_ , see Harry doing something so intimate again, he is also somehow glad that he has. When Harry comes, his body is practically fused to Malfoy's and he looks absolutely wrecked in the best possible way.

Ron closes his eyes and waits, because there is nothing else he can do. By the time the potion wears off and he is able to move his limbs and extricate himself from underneath the cloak, Harry and Draco are asleep, wrapped tightly around each other under their own covers.

Ron looks back at them as he closes the door, and he's pretty sure that he's never seen Harry look so happy in all the years they've known each other. As much as he's tried not to see it, and _Merlin knows_ he's tried, seeing is believing and he can no longer deny it. Hermione was right, as usual, and this isn't just a fling. Harry really does care for Malfoy, that much is obvious, but Ron now knows it's even more than that.

Draco loves Harry; he'd said it himself. And there's not a doubt in Ron's mind that Harry loves Draco too.

He can't wait to tell Hermione.


End file.
